


Snippet.

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: This is a little snippet from the new story that I'm writing right now. Without revealing what it is actually about, but not wanting to take a very long break from posting, I decided to post a part of one of the chapters. It is a sex scene. And a little humor weaved into it too. Enjoy.





	Snippet.

“Oh, my god,”, Dom collapsed on his back, after another breathtaking climax. “ I would never in a million years would think that you could be so remarkably smooth in bed. I just had a death-bed sex!” He exclaimed amazed by the experience.

Chris laughed throatily, “What the hell is a “death-bed sex?!” he rolled his eyes at Dom.

“Sex so great, that it flashes before your eyes on your deathbed!” Dom was almost hysterical, stuttering in awe.

“You are nuts! Yes, you’re totally insane. And smoking hot and delicious.” Chris couldn’t stop fits of laughter. He grabbed Dom’s face and planted voracious kiss to his mouth.

“No really! You showed me both- quality and quantity, girth and technique. You ruined other men for me, you- seductive devil!” Dom hummed his words into Chris’s mouth, getting another deep-bellied laugh from the guy.

“Good, because, I don’t want you to share that sweet ass and that delicate, indecent tongue with anybody, but me!” Chris retorted, tugging Dom’s nipple with his lips.

Dom arched his back and whispered, “Oooh, I quite like it when you talk dirty to me. Go on,” he nudged Chris’s hands gently towards his groin.

“You are insatiable. I thought I fucked your brains out just now. Please, don’t tell me that you’re ready to go round three. Not yet…” Chris turned him on his belly and stroked his back with his knuckles.

“Oh, poor Chris! Do you have to replenish your fluids?” Dom taunted his lover, arching his back under long caresses.

“Ok, that’s it! Just for that, you’re going to be punished. Really, really bad!” Chris lowered his head and bit Dom’s ass cheek, making him yelp.

“Oh, hungry wolf marking his territory. No, don’t stop. It was really “painful” and I have been a really bad boy slash employer. I abused my position to sexually harass you into fucking me really hard…” They both burst into giggles after that reply.

“Hey,” Chris looked at Dom with a little scrutiny, “who was you sex idol, when you were a teen? Who “did” it for you?” real interest fizzled in the inquisitive eyes.

“Wow, what brought that on?” Dom was caught of guard.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry. Just curious.” Chris tried to explain.

“Ok, I’ll tell you mine, if you’ll tell me yours.” Dom took on challenge.

“Sure, not a problem. I think my first crush was Eric Stoltz, there was something in his eyes, hair, but most of all -voice, that moved my insides and made them do crazy turns.” With no hint of embarrassment Chris admitted his weakness.

“Oh my god, but he is from older generation?” Dom was surprised.

“Yes, but I saw him in “Some kind of wonderful”. And he was gorgeous, actually you have some similarities between you two…” Chris’s hands went through Dom’s hair.

“Huh, you won’t say. You are such a romantic! Well, in my case I always liked bad boys, so I would go with Jason Statham. He is hot and his accent…” Dom closed his eyes dreamily, for what got nudged under the ribs.

“Oi, dreamer! I’m still here, in the bed with you. Stop drooling over brawns and muscles of someone else!” Chis tried to look offended but couldn’t keep a straight face.

Suddenly Don turned on his back, his face serious. “Chris?"

“Ugu?” Chris didn’t stop his arms, making light circles around Dom’s navel.

“I want ice cream.” serious like a heart attack, Dom demanded with a huff.

Chris clapped his hands, “OK, but I have only vanilla. Oh, and some maraschino cherries somewhere in the fridge.” He got of the bed and put his hands on his hips, waiting for Dom to get up.

“No,” whined Dom like a six-years old. “I want to eat it in the bed. Uhm, and chocolate sauce, you gotta have chocolate sauce.” He was looking at Chris underneath his lashes, trying to add a seductive vibe to his voice.

Chris shook his head, “God, if I didn’t just get sucked by those lips in the most spectacular way, I won’t have any trouble telling you to grow up and stop being bratty. But, alas, into the kitchen I go…” and he left, swaying his hips, making Dom swallow loud, watching his round, sweet ass.

Dom giggled openly and tossed the pillow at Chris’s back. He was happy, that man was making him deliriously happy. He jumped higher on the bed and reclined his back on headboard.

-//-

“Can I get a cherry? Please?” Chris watched how Dom dunked the cherry into the leftover mix of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce.

“You already had one,” Dom greedily guarded his bowl. He plopped the last cherry in his mouth and looked daringly at Chris.

“Cheapskate” Chris tossed his head in laugh and Dom ogled the contour of his throat, the soft strands of hair breaching his neck, the single freckle dotting his shoulder. A sigh spilled out. He was so comfortable with Chris. At ease in a way he never had been before. Never allowed himself to be.

“Laugh it up. Feel free,” he teased, and Chris fisted a hand against his mouth to curb his laughter. “Not many people can make me laugh, Chris. But you, you’re really funny.” Dom dunked his spoon into the remainder of the chocolate before bringing it to his mouth and inhaling it. “Wow.” He used the edge of the spoon to scrape every last bit of ice cream from the bowl.

“That was fucking delicious,” he added, reaching over to set his bowl on the bedside table.

“You sure you got it all?” 

Chris's gaze returned to Dom's and he glared at Chris, but his lips were dancing as they struggled to withhold his grin. “Now who’s the wiseass?”

“Actually, you missed some.” Chris reached out with his thumb to swipe a glob of chocolate from Dom’s chin.

Dom grabbed his finger and closed his lips around it, swirling his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. Chris’s cock stirred, skin flushing with heat. Sparks flared in his eyes as Dom bit down gently on the tip of Chris’s finger. Dom’s swallow was too loud as Chris slid his thumb slowly from Dom’s mouth, gaze piercing. He peeled the bowl Dom was now gripping in his other hand away. As he leaned over to place it down, his chest brushed Dom’s and he inhaled a sharp breath. Chris’s touch, whether purposeful or not, made Dom’s body quiver with need. In every way possible, he wanted him. Chris shifted slightly so he was above Dom and dipped his head, teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his earlobe, hot breath filling Dom’s ear.

“Dom…,” he whispered, sending a shiver cascading down Dom’s back. Already, Dom’s body gravitated toward him, pushing up from the sheet to connect with any part of Chris he could reach. He rubbed the foot against Chris’s calf, his hand coming around to trail along the arch of Chris’s spine. His lips drifted to Chris’s jaw as he covered his skin with soft, wet kisses. Finding his mouth. Long, drawn-out strokes of his tongue against Chris’s. He could’ve kissed him forever. Dom tasted like rich chocolate and vanilla, and Chris smiled, knowing he was ruining the perfect kiss.

“What’s funny?” Dom breathed against his mouth. His grin was as wide as Chris’s.

“You taste like vanilla and chocolate,” Chris murmured, tongue flicking out to lick Dom’s bottom lip.

“Should’ve had the ice cream,” Dom teased, easing lower to take Chris’s nipple between his teeth, tugging on it and eliciting a sharp spike of pleasure to shoot through him. Chris’s cock pulsed, aching for him. Wanting him to keep going—wanting Dom’s mouth on him again.

“I’m having it right now,” he panted the words.

“Oh, you so fucking are.” Dom got on the top of Chris.

Sure hands with long fingers moved over Chris’s skin in tandem with Dom’s tongue—skimming the muscles of the chest, stomach, abdomen, and leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Chris’s body writhed beneath his touch as he brushed past the trail of hair leading to the place demanding him most. Chris’s head fell to the side.

“Jesus. Your cock… it’s fucking beautiful.” Dom’s words made him throb even more, his head fogging over with a heavy lust.

Dom just had Chris in his mouth less than a half an hour ago, but Chris wanted it again. And with the first wet flick of the tongue fused with the rough grating of Dom’s stubble went on, a groan tore from Chris’s chest. It was too loud, too needy, and Dom must’ve sensed it. He bolted up and Chris caught a glimpse of his engorged cock, desperate to have him inside.

“Turn over, Chris.” Strain seeped into his words like he was having difficulty holding back. But Chris didn’t want him to hold back. He wanted Dom to fuck him with everything he had. He didn’t hesitate. At this point, he would’ve done anything Dom asked. But as he complied with Dom's request, he stopped Chris with a hand on his arm.

Dom’s gaze was intent on Chris’s as if waiting for…

And then it hit Chris.

Dom was waiting for confirmation.

“Yes, Dom. I want to. I am ready.” his voice rang out strong and determined, and he saw Dom’s chest relaxed and his smile loosened.

He kissed Chris once before grabbing lube and condom. His dick was so hard it was aching. Heart hammered in his chest as he was rushing to open the packet with protection, eager for warm, firm body to melt with his. Chris felt it then, Dom’s heated breath feathering his back as he leaned over and parted his lips against Chris’s skin. His body cloaked Chris’s, hand wandered lower, until he reached the pucker between Chris’s buttocks. Chris heard the pop of a cap and glanced over his shoulder, watching Dom slick two fingers with lube before moving them in gentle circles around Chris’s opening. Slowly, he eased one finger in and Chris groaned, fighting past the initial sting.

“Okay?” Dom's tone was soft, and it was so much more than okay.

“Yeah.”

Dom slid another finger in, hooking it deeper. Chris pushed back against him, needing more.

“You like that?”

"God, yes,” Chris panted, rocking back as Dom’s fingers thrusted in and out of his entrance. Goose bumps covered Chris’s arms and neck, while he lowered his head, trying to keep the breathing under control. In such a state of delirium, he almost missed the sound of the condom package finally opening but knew it the second Dom’s fingers left Chris empty. Dom’s cock nudged Chris’s opening, slipping back and forth between his cheeks. Dom teased him over and over until Chris couldn’t take it anymore. Dom’s breathing came hard and fast as he eased in, taking his time and letting Chris get used to his size.

But Chris didn’t need time. “Please,” he moaned, “I want you inside me.”

Dom pushed in further, past the ring of muscle, the sharp burn giving way to immense pleasure in Chris’s whole body. Chris's muscles clenched around Dom as he stilled inside of Chris.

“Jesus. Fuck, you feel good.”

“You need to move, Dom.”

He paused on Chris’s words before he pulled back then drove into him, filling him completely. Chris couldn’t believe how amazing he felt. A moan flew from his lips and Dom grabbed onto Chris’s cock, stroking it while he continued to rock him from behind.

“So tight, so good.” His words were choppy, breaths frantic as he continued to stretch Chris. Chris loved how little control Dom had over his own mind. He dug his fingers into Chris’s hip as his warm, hard length moved in and out of Chris’s flesh. It was slippery and messy. They were loud. Sounds of their skin slapping and heavy breathing permeated the room. The smell of sweat and sex hovered in the air above them and they got off on it, bodies vibrating with pleasure. Dom sped up, and as his frantic thrusts grew more fevered Chris pressed against him, urging him on. Dom let out a sharp hiss as his teeth bit into the flesh of Chris’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck.” He shuddered, letting out a strangled groan as he came.

Chris was almost there too, when Dom took him by surprise and pulled out, flipping him over on his back. His mouth, hot and eager, sought Chris out. Damp lips wrapped around Chris’s cockhead as he suctioned his mouth on it. Chris wasn’t going to last, turned on by Dom so much that his hips were circling as Dom’s tongue lapped at him. When Dom’s hand fisted the base and squeezed, Chris convulsed. Cool sheets beneath his body, Dom’s wet mouth sliding up and down his shaft length—it was all too much. A groan left his chest and he arched up into Dom’s mouth.

“I need to …” Dom’s tongue laved the underside of his dick and Chris was gone, detonating in Dom’s mouth. His vision clouded as pleasure slammed into him.

Dom released him after a minute, heading straight for his mouth, lips, tongue.

“I love when you come. You taste so good,” Dom breathed out. “And you … so snug around my cock. Just insane.”

Chris brushed a piece of sweaty hair from Dom’s forehead and chuckled. “You made me see stars.” The lone dimple in his cheek popped.

“I’ve got mad skills.” Dom winked at him, content.

“Yes, you do.” Chris’s hand lingered against his cheek.

Dom was trembling.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Dom shrugged as if it surprised him. “More than okay actually.” His gaze darted to the side before finding Chris’s again. “I feel… happy.”

And Chris never been happier too…


End file.
